A Viagem
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Sabia que essa calça ia ficar fabulosa em você." Mu usava um jeans claro e camisa polo verde água. Saint Seiya, Aldebaran e Mu, yaoi. Presente para Fab Scorpio no AS do Need for Fic


**A VIAGEM  
** **ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Presente de Amigo Secreto CdZ 2013 p/ Fab Scorpio, Yaoi, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Aldebaran de Touro e Mu de Áries.  
Advertências: Nenhuma.  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: "Sabia que essa calça ia ficar fabulosa em você." Mu usava um jeans claro e camisa polo verde água.  
Dedicatória: Fab Scorpio, é leve e sensível. Apenas feita com todo amor do mundo para você. Espero que curta, pois fugir do angst pesado, para mim, é algo desafiador e interessante.  
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada.

 **A VIAGEM  
** **ShiryuForever94**

Cheios de afazeres. Eram como se encontravam todos no Santuário da Grécia. O ano mal começara, as festividades ainda tinham vívida memória na mente de todos, e já havia, como sempre, muito trabalho.

O Santuário, uma estrutura antiga, de belíssimas peças de arquitetura grega, de flores incríveis num terreno às vezes árido mas que florescia pela beleza, grandiosidade e pureza do cosmo da Deusa que ali habitava.

Em meio a toda a atividade e burburinho, um ariano ocupado terminava de fechar a única mala que levaria.

"Está tudo pronto, Mu? Temos que ir para o aeroporto." Aldebaran de Touro metido num jeans azul marinho e de camisa pólo cor de creme apareceu à porta do primeiro templo do Santuário.

"Sabia que essa calça ia ficar fabulosa em você." Mu usava um jeans claro e camisa polo verde água.

"Entendi, você compra o MEU presente de Natal para seu prazer? Isso não vale!" Aldebaran deu um selinho no namorado e encarou os olhos verdes como jade. "Então, animado?"

Mu apenas sorriu ao ouvir o comentário sobre a calça que comprara para o namorado e então assentiu com a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Aldebaran interpretou corretamente a ação.

"Pois está parecendo um pouco tenso e não animado. Você me disse que gostaria de ir para o Brasil, conhecer minhas origens, tal como quando ficamos em Jamiel e você me contou sobre a história de toda sua família e raça. Lemurianos são algo incrível mesmo. Acho fabuloso quanta história e tradições vocês possuem." Era verdade. Mu passara muito tempo dos encontros dos dois contando tudo que sabia sobre seu povo, os costumes, as histórias passadas de geração para geração. Aldebaran se sentira extremamente íntimo de Mu após tudo isso.

Por causa de tanta confiança e amor, o taurino tomou uma decisão simples: iria levar Mu para o Brasil e apresenta-lo à sua família na Bahia. No dia de Natal, dera as passagens dentro de um envelope para Mu e o olhara cheio de esperança. Aldebaran jamais esqueceria a cena.

"Então, você vem comigo?"

"Mas... Alde... Não podemos sair do Santuário assim..."

"Basta explicarmos para Atena que eu quero que meus pais conheçam o amor da minha vida. Garanto que ela deixará. Não estamos em guerra, não há previsão de nada especial no Santuário por esses dias, então acho que deveríamos ir."

Mu sorriu e se atirou no colo do namorado com um beijo apaixonado servindo como resposta.

O que Aldebaran não ficou sabendo foi que Mu foi pesquisar sobre costumes do Brasil para se preparar para a viagem e, ao ver algumas notícias, ficou bastante preocupado. E triste.

Agora, o lemuriano não queria dizer ao namorado porque estava tão receoso. Não iria voltar atrás e deixar de ir, mas algo o incomodava, muito. Resolveu falar não tão diretamente.

"Meus parentes não estão vivos, Aldebaran. Eu não sei ao certo o que dizer a sua mãe, ao seu pai, quer dizer... Eu nem sou humano! Sou um homem ainda por cima e pesquisei sobre seu país, há muita homofobia lá... Será que deveríamos mesmo nos apresentar como um casal? Podemos nos hospedar em quartos de hotel diferentes e..."

"Jamais!" A voz possante de Aldebaran fez alguns passarinhos que estavam por perto altearem voo. Aproximou-se mais de Mu e o abraçou, beijando-o carinhosamente, sem nem mesmo querer ouvir coisa alguma. Separou-se dele com ar muito sério. "Mu, você é o meu companheiro para a vida. Eu sou louco por você. Eu demorei muito, como um bom taurino, a me decidir sobre meu amor por você, sobre o grau dele, se era amizade ou não. Não posso deixar que algo tão nojento como pessoas homofóbicas se interponham em nosso amor. Entendeu? Sei que meu país tem muitas coisas erradas, ainda, mas todos os países tem problemas diferentes. O fato é que eu quero apresentar você à minha família e, apesar de eu amar a todos eles, não irão jamais mudar o que sinto por você."

Mu sorriu docemente. Era um homem calmo até, mas era um ariano. Quando perdia a paciência, podiam contar com um homem muito perigoso. No entanto, agora, só tinha olhos para seu lindo e brasileiro namorado. "Você adora me proteger, confesse..."

A fúria de Aldebaran sumiu em segundos ao prender seus olhos aos de Mu. Havia admiração sincera ali, havia amor e compreensão. "Eu sei muito bem que você não precisa ser protegido, apenas me deixa fazer esse papel porque eu me sinto melhor assim. Adoro isso em você, como outras tantas coisas."

"Não sei o motivo, mas creio que se alguém fizer alguma brincadeira indevida, teremos ocorrências inexplicáveis causadas por um grande chifre..."

Ambos riram. Sabiam que não podiam sair usando seus poderes, mas se fosse para defender Mu, Aldebaran iria simplesmente burlar a orientação da sua deusa sobre aquilo.

"Vamos embora. Quero saber se esse tal acarajé da Bahia é bom mesmo..." Mu deu a mão para o namorado. Iria ser formalmente apresentado aos pais de Aldebaran. Estava ansioso, era verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo encantado e muito orgulhoso de merecer aquilo.

Na verdade, Mu estava muito feliz por ter Aldebaran em sua vida.

"Não se esqueça de jamais pedir um acarajé quente!" O taurino entrou no carro logo após Mu e suspirou. A felicidade podia ser mais simples do que antes pensara.


End file.
